


生日快乐（上）

by toumasaya



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumasaya/pseuds/toumasaya





	生日快乐（上）

浮光掠影华灯初上，这个城市有着太多的故事与秘密，他朝外看，巨大的落地窗让外面的世界在他眼前肆意铺开，暖黄的灯光与车灯闪烁的车道融在一起，仿若一条光线。

易烊千玺闭了眼，仿佛在感应哪一条车道上的车里坐这他正在想的人，却意外的听到了咔嚓的关门声。

看来，这是他心心念的人提前回来了。

从温暖的浴缸站起身来，激起一阵水波荡漾，斜坐在浴缸边上，水珠划过他赤裸的身体不停歇的向地面流去，微湿的脸庞粘连这几缕发丝，拿过旁边的酒杯轻啜一口，却又仿佛不经意地让猩红的酒水顺着嘴角蜿蜒流下，他看向浴室门，眼神仿佛是在倒数——

门开了。

白茫茫的水雾让他一时看不清来人的相貌，却听到了令人心生愉悦的熟悉嗓音。

“你这是算好了我回来？”

王俊凯在结束拍摄日程之后，婉拒了对方聚餐的提议，马不停蹄的赶回家，只为和自己的爱人度过自己二十五岁的生日。回到家却发现哪儿哪儿都见不到人，来到卧室发现果然人在里间浴室。

“难道你不打算回来吗？”

易烊千玺反问的同时再次拿起酒杯小酌一口，却故意让那红酒顺着嘴角再次流出，不若上次弃之不理，只见他伸出粉嫩的小舌，在嘴角轻勾将流出的红酒全部饮尽。

眼前人这般任君采撷的模样，让王俊凯的欲望直冲下腹，一把将人搂到怀中，粗暴的吻上了对方鲜艳的红唇，易烊千玺几乎喘不过气来却还是沉溺在这个混杂着酒香的吻里，直到氧气快要耗尽才伸手将面前人的脸轻轻推开。

“酒是这样喝的，下次记住了。”

王俊凯拿起酒杯小饮一口，将红酒含在口中，再一次欺身压上还在喘息的易烊千玺，将嘴里的酒一点点的渡给他，舌头伸进对方口中与之纠缠，不停地勾缠吸允，直让易烊千玺舌根发麻。

“你这是干嘛？”

刚刚一番热辣的湿吻结束，易烊千玺摸了摸自己唇，果然肿了，酒自然也是不可幸免的洒在两人的身上，这是哪门子教喝酒。

“干。”

一语双关的回答话音刚落，王俊凯搂紧易烊千玺，两人下腹紧贴，手指顺着后背往下滑在臀缝间来回摩擦，经过后穴的时候故意似的曲起手指刮蹭，惹的易烊千玺瞬间僵直身体。

“你这个人真的是，不是教我怎么喝酒么，酒都洒了。”

易烊千玺嗤笑了一声，动了动身子在王俊凯怀里找了个合适的姿势，任由他上下其手。

反正今天是他的生日，自己就是送上门被吃的，随他去吧。

呵，这是要给自己当生日礼物呢，王俊凯看到易烊千玺如此的配合也是在短暂的诧异后了然，随即拉起他的手来到自己下身，轻声哄道。

“千玺，摸一摸，它现在因为你可激动了。”

易烊千玺直起身，看着眼前人还是来时的模样，身上大概还是拍摄时穿的衣服，黑色衬衫的领口松开了两个扣子露出一小部分胸膛，王俊凯白皙的脖颈和精致的锁骨在黑色的衬托下显得愈发禁欲，笔直的长裤将衬衫下摆包裹进去，只留一方衣角落在外面，再往下就是非常明显的凸起，招摇地表达着自己的不满足。

这简直就是一副斯文败类的模样。

易烊千玺将头埋在王俊凯的脖颈，伸出湿热的舌头舔舐他的脖颈，手上也不留闲地按住王俊凯的性器不重不缓地揉搓。

“千玺，使使劲，它太想你了。”

王俊凯伸手想要将自己的性器释放出来，却被易烊千玺伸手挡住，只能将千玺的手隔着裤子重重的按在自己的性器之上抚慰，来缓解自己快要爆发的欲望。

易烊千玺好像有着自己的计划似的，对王俊凯的言语置若罔闻，继续着自己的动作，在脖颈上舔舐的小舌逐渐滑到胸膛，在白皙的胸膛上留下一道道淫靡的水印。

手指离开欲望的中心，解开腰带顺着裤链的边缘滑进去，握住正在叫嚣着释放的欲望，却丝毫没有要套弄的意思，而是抬眼看向正垂眸看向自己的王俊凯。

王俊凯感觉自己的欲望快要爆炸了，眼前人却丝毫没有动作。本以为易烊千玺就要放弃主动，可没成想，面前的这位小祖宗竟然招呼都不打的用嘴含住了自己的欲望。

一念天堂，一念疯魔。

王俊凯整个人都傻了，想自己在两人在一起之后或哄或闹多少次想让易烊千玺用嘴来抚慰自己，都没成功，这次他却毫无预兆的给自己口交，这让王俊凯竟然毫无抵抗的在千玺的嘴里射了出来。

“哈哈哈哈，王俊凯你竟然这样就射了。”

看着易烊千玺嘴角还带着从自己身体里射出的白浊，从释放的快感中回过神来的王俊凯才反应过来刚刚都发生了什么——

自己竟然一下就在易烊千玺的嘴里射了。

更惊悚的是，易烊千玺嘴角还挂着精液就这样站了起来，看着王俊凯，舔了舔嘴角喉头一动竟将这白浊吞了下去。

这可真是要了王俊凯的老命，抛开刚刚的窘迫，一把抱起易烊千玺扔在了洗手台上，“易烊千玺，你真是个妖精。”

平时两人做爱，一般都是王俊凯主动求欢，易烊千玺被动的受着，任他予取予求，从不曾像现下这般主动媚惑。王俊凯顿时有些心疼自己的小兄弟，之前每次只要千玺说累了不想要了，自己立刻乖乖释放，不敢再造次，可眼下看易烊千玺也能如此妩媚惑人，从前真是委屈了自己。

“Yes，My Lord。”

易烊千玺勾住王俊凯的脖颈拉向自己嘴边，带着轻微咸腥味在王俊凯耳边说，还不给活路的朝耳朵里吹了口气。

听着性暗示如此强烈却又万般挑逗的话语从易烊千玺口中说出，王俊凯再一次炸裂，恶狠狠的将易烊千玺的口舌咬住纠缠，直到津液顺着两人的嘴角不受控制的往下流才放开他。

“易烊千玺，你完了。”

王俊凯将易烊千玺往上提了提，让他后背贴在了洗手台的镜子上，双腿敞开，只见双腿间的性器早已湿漉漉的抬起了头，湿润的铃口上汩汩得往外冒着黏液，王俊凯用手指点了点，“千玺，已经很湿了呢。”

火热的掌心触碰到自己的性器，突如其来的快感让易烊千玺敏感的挺直了腰身，可是这简单的轻触还不够，他还想要更深的抚慰，想要更多的触碰来平息自己的欲望。

“唔...”

偏偏王俊凯这时候放开了那急需安慰的炙热，弯下腰含住易烊千玺胸前的红豆，用舌头上的凸起来回刮蹭着那已充血挺立的乳珠，时不时地用牙齿轻轻一咬，惹得易烊千玺浑身颤栗不已。而另一侧“含苞待放”的小红豆早已被手指缠绕，画着圈的摩擦着敏感的乳尖，时不时地还被王俊凯用指尖掐住，易烊千玺觉得光是乳头被这般玩弄他就已经快要爆炸了。

“啊...唔...”易烊千玺眯着因为快感而迷蒙的双眼，忍不住又溢出一声呻吟。

王俊凯听到眼前人不经意漏出的呻吟声，身体更加的火热，他太了解易烊千玺的身体了，玩弄哪里会有感觉，被怎样触碰会有快感，他全都清楚。

因为这个人是属于自己的，只有他知道如何才能取悦眼前人的身体，如何带给他无尽的快感。

王俊凯放过易烊千玺被自己蹂躏的仿佛要滴血的乳头，看着眼前靠在后背的镜子上不停喘息的人，满脸通红，眼神迷离又湿润，往下是才被自己玩弄过的红肿的肉粒，再往下看双腿间的性器早已勃起到了极致，铃口不住的往外冒着黏液，滑过湿漉漉的臀缝流向那幽暗的穴口。

这该死的诱惑，  
死都不会放手。

“嗯...”易烊千玺小幅的挪了一下身子，让自己更舒服的靠在早已被自己体温捂热的镜子，抬头看向王俊凯。

“看够了么？”

“没有”  
“千玺”

“嗯？”

“自慰给我看。”

边说着王俊凯边伸手撸了一把湿漉漉的性器。

“woc...王俊凯，你这变态的情趣是从哪学来的！”

易烊千玺嘴上吐槽着王俊凯的恶趣味，动作却老实的将手伸向身下，去抚慰那早已硬的发痛的欲望，手指握住沾满黏液的性器来回撸动着。

阴茎在自己的抚慰下涨的发疼，全身的快感汇聚到铃口，到了要爆发的边缘，易烊千玺因为快感浑身发抖，被欲望控制着动作，手指早已不听使唤，脑子里只有不断累积的快感，不断的冲撞着精口，叫嚣着想要释放。

眼看着易烊千玺身体不断的颤栗，王俊凯知道他这是要射了，迅速撇开不断在性器上作乱的双手，用手指堵住了精口。

“啊...啊...王俊凯，让我射，我受不了了。”

因为王俊凯突如其来的动作，即将释放的快感戛然而止，易烊千玺僵直了身体，不住地发抖，脚趾蜷缩着想要勾住什么，来缓解被中断欲望的不适。

“不许射，亲爱的，你想射只能是被我操射的。”

“唔...啊...王俊凯，你混蛋，受不了了我。”说着就把手伸向王俊凯硬挺的欲望，往自己的身下送。

“千玺，宝宝”  
“乖，再忍忍”

王俊凯一手继续堵着精口，另一只手就着精口冒出的黏液顺着臀缝滑到后穴，没成想穴口早已一张一翕的等待着别人的深入，王俊凯探入一个指节，预想的紧塞感并没有来到反而很顺利的就将整个手指插了进去。

“你自己扩张过了？”

“嗯。”

“你...今天..怎么这么...嗯...？”

王俊凯到嘴边的一句“你今天怎么这么骚”被硬生生的憋住了没说出口，这要是面前的小祖宗不乐意听了，立刻抬屁股穿衣服走人绝对干得出来，虽说千玺今天格外热情，甚至热情的不对劲，但送到嘴边的肉，不能让他没了，先吃完再说！

“什么？”  
“行了，王俊凯，你不就是想说今天我怎么这么骚吗，我还不了解你。”

其实易烊千玺本身也没有料到今天的这个走向，究其原因还是因为...

被拆穿心思的王俊凯，难得尴尬了一下，手向面前的性器发起进攻，试图掩盖一下自己的窘迫。

没想到易烊千玺都已经憋成这样了，还是要铁了心和他玩到底，挡住他试图作乱的手，自己握住马上要守不住精关的性器，上下撸动着，另一只手模拟性交似的来回抽插。

“啊...嗯...”

难耐的呻吟声瞬间响起，手上不停的动作着，口中再出言调戏“遵主人令，我在自慰给主人看。”

嗡的一下，王俊凯的脑中仿佛什么被炸开了，狠狠地插入那诱人的幽径，是他此时唯一的想法。

他也是这么做的。

王俊凯将易烊千玺在前后作乱的双手放在身侧，双手抓住大腿将易烊千玺身子拉近，一个挺身将自己的欲望狠狠地插进了那没有手指安慰空虚的后穴。

一插到底。

“啊——”

易烊千玺感受到火热的肉棒插进自己瘙痒不已的后穴，熟悉的形状摩擦着高喊寂寞的媚肉，熟悉的快感仿佛被打开了开关一样从四面八方涌来。易烊千玺紧闭着双眼，双手撑住自己的上身，脑袋不受控的向后仰，这种被贯穿到底的快感，也就只有眼前的人才能让他感受得到。

这一晚不知受了多少刺激的王俊凯，将肉棒插进去后就开始不停歇的疯狂抽插起来，扩张后的甬道依旧紧致的不行，火热的肉壁紧紧地裹着肉棒，蚀骨的快感在两人身体里快速的蔓延。

易烊千玺在王俊凯猛烈的抽插下早已丢盔弃甲，被王俊凯刻意阻止的射精在被他插入之后无法忍耐，浊白的精液喷薄而出，一块块的射在王俊凯的腹肌上，

他被插射了。

“啊，王俊凯，哈啊——”

王俊凯因为刚刚射过一次导致这次格外的持久，硬挺的肉棒将原本粉红可爱的穴口操的烂熟，淫液横流，啪啪的撞击声响彻浴室。

易烊千玺射精的快感还没有消退，被王俊凯这般大开大合的操干，快感从四面八方汇聚到身体上，要不是王俊凯一直撑着自己，早就瘫在了台子上软成一滩烂泥。

“啊——王俊凯你慢点，嗯唔....哈...”

“你...慢点...我受不了了，啊....”

谁知王俊凯根本不顾自己的“哀求”，动作反而越来越快，把自己的双腿打开到了极致，压在自己身上狠狠的操干，每一下都撞进了身体最深处，那劲道仿佛要把囊袋撞进后穴。

“嗯啊...太深了啊...你...别...”

“啊——”

后穴被肉棒狠狠地插入，王俊凯这次并没有立刻抽离而是将欲望死死抵住易烊千玺的敏感点，微弯的龟头转着圈的研磨着最敏感的地方。

灭顶的快感瞬间充满全身，生理性的泪水与口水不受控的流下，刚射过精的欲望再一次破薄而出。

“啊...小凯...”

“千玺，说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”  
“生日快乐。”


End file.
